Annie and the Beast
by Anubisman15
Summary: I wrote this as a combination of Annie and Beauty and the Beast.


**Act I**

(A teenage boy comes on stage)

**Narrator- **Long ago in Paris, 1933 lived a 15 year old boy named Oliver Warbucks Jr. who was the son of a multi-billionaire named Oliver Warbucks Sr. He lived in a fancy mansion with his servants while his father was away on business. Though he had everything his heart desired Oliver was spoiled, selfish, and unkind.

(A woman in a black cloak comes on stage carrying a rose)

**Narrator- **But then, one winter's night an old homeless came to the mansion and offered him a single rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance Oliver sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal…

(The woman takes off her cloak to reveal a beautiful floating woman with long blonde hair wearing a long white silk dress, cape, and matching bandana)

**Narrator- **A beautiful enchantress. Oliver tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him…

(Lightning and smoke effects)

(Oliver is transformed into a beast)

**Narrator- **Into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the mansion and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form Oliver concealed himself inside his mansion with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world.

(The spotlight shines on a rose in a glass capsule)

**Narrator- **The rose she had offered was truly and enchanted rose which would bloom until his sixteenth year. If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell then the spell would be broken, if not he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the time passed he fell into despair and lost all hope for who could ever learn to love a beast?

(A sixteen year old is sitting on her cot in an orphanage looking out the window while reading a book)

(A girl moans)

**Molly- **Annie, Annie!

(All the orphans wake up)

(She walks over to her cot)

**Annie- **What's wrong Molly?

**Molly- **I had a bad dream.

**Pepper- **Every night, we have to go through this every night.

**Annie- **Pepper, please be quiet.

**Pepper- **Why should I listen to you?

**Annie- **Because I'm the oldest girl in the orphanage, so you have to do what I say.

**Pepper- **Whatever.

**Molly- **I want to go home.

**Duffy- **Molly, we're orphans, this is home.

**Annie- **Duffy! There, there Molly, everything will be all right.

**Molly- **Will you read me the note Annie?

**Pepper- **Here we go again.

**Annie- **Of course I'll read it to you, I do enjoy reading.

**Pepper- **Yeah, you practically read twenty-four seven.

**Annie- **Well I love books, they take me to those wonderful places where there's mystery and adventure and romance and happy endings. Let's begin.

(She takes out the note)

**Annie- **Please take good care of our little darling. Her name is Annie. We have left half of a silver locket around her neck and kept the other half so that when we come back for her you will know that she's our baby.

**Molly- **Do you think they're still out there Annie?

**Annie- **I think I so, and someday I know they'll come for me, I just know it, now, time for you to get some sleep, good night.

**Molly- **Good night.

(She tucks her in)

(Song begins)

**Maybe**

**Annie**

Maybe far away.

Or maybe real nearby.

He may be pouring her coffee.

She may be straitening this tie!

Maybe in a house.

All hidden by a hill.

She's sitting playing piano.

He's sitting paying a bill! Betcha they're young.

Betcha they're smart.

Bet they collect things.

Like ashtrays, and art!

Betcha they're good - (Why shouldn't they be?)

Their one mistake was giving up me! So maybe now it's time.

And maybe when I wake they'll be there calling me "Baby"...

Maybe. Betcha he reads.

Betcha she sews.

Maybe she's made me.

A closet of clothes!

Maybe they're strict.

As straight as a line...

Don't really care.

As long as they're mine! So maybe now this prayer's the last one of it's kind...

Won't you please come get your "Baby"

Maybe.

(Song Ends)

(Annie starts walking away)

**July- **Where are you going?

**Annie- **I'm running away.

**July- **Again?

**Annie- **Yes, I'm sorry to leave, but I have to find my parents, it's my dream.

**July- **But what if Hannigan catches you again?

**Annie- **She won't.

(She walks away)

(Orphans wake up)

(Song Begins)

**Odd Annie**

**Orphans**

Look there she goes that girl is strange no question.

Dazed and distracted can't you tell?

**Pepper**

With a dreamy far off look and her nose stuck in a book.

**Orphans**

She really is a funny girl!

A beauty, but a funny girl!

She really is a funny girl that Annie!

(Song Ends)

(Annie tries to leave the orphanage, but it caught by a drunken overweight mannish-looking woman)

**Miss Hannigan- **Annie, trying to run away again.

**Annie- **All right, let's get it over with.

**Miss Hannigan- **Get what over with?

**Annie- **Aren't you going to hit me?

**Miss Hannigan- **Would I ever hit you?

**Annie- **No, but you'd frighten me and that's worse.

**Miss Hannigan- **I know.

**Annie- **Miss Hannigan, you need to stop treating me like a child, I am sixteen after all.

**Miss Hannigan- **Be quiet orphan.

**Annie- **I'm not an orphan. My parents left a note saying they would be back someday.

**Miss Hannigan- **That was 1917, this is 1933, you're an orphan, now, follow me back upstairs!

(They two go back upstairs)

(The orphans wake up)

**Miss Hannigan- **Wake up! I just caught Annie trying to run away.

**Tessie- **Again?

**Miss Hannigan- **Yes again, now, in honor of her return party I want all have you to clean this place until it shines like the Effel Tower, and Annie, get downstairs to the bathroom and scrub the toilets!

(Hands her a toothbrush)

**Miss Hannigan- **Now!

(Miss Hannigan and Annie leave)

(The orphans start cleaning)

(Song Begins)

**It's a Hard-Knock Life**

**Orphans**

It's the hard-knock life for us!

It's the hard-knock life for us!**Molly**'Steada treated, **Orphans**We get tricked! **Molly**

'Steada kisses,

**Orphans**We get kicked! **Orphans**It's the hard-knock life!

Got no folks to speak of, so,

It's the hard-knock row we how! **Molly**Cotton blankets, **Orphans**'Steada of wool! **Molly**Empty Bellies **Orphans**'Steada of full!

It's the hard-knock life! **Molly**Don't if feel like the wind is always howl'n? **Katie and Tessie**Don't it seem like there's never any light! **Duffy and July**Once a day, don't you wanna throw the towel in?**Pepper**It's easier than puttin' up a fight.**Molly**No one's there when your dreams at night get creepy!

No one cares if you grow...of if you shrink!

No one dries when your eyes get wet an' weepy! **Orphans**From all the cryin' you would think this place's a sink!

Ohhhh!

Empty belly life!

Rotten smelly life!

Full of sorrow life!

No tomorrow life! **Molly**Santa Claus we never see.**Kate**Santa Claus, what's that? Who's he?**Orphans**No one cares for you a smidge when you're in an orphanage!

(Molly starts impersonating Miss Hannigan)

**Molly **(Spoken)You'll stay up till this dump shines like the Effel Tower**Orphans**Yank the whiskers from her chin.

Jab her with a safety pin.

Make her drink a mickey finn.

**Molly **(Spoken)Get to work!

Strip them beds!

I said get to work! **Orphans**It's the hard-knock life for us.

It's the hard-knock life for us.

No one cares for you a smidge when your in an orphanage.

It's the hard-knock life!

It's the hard-knock life!

It's the hard-knock life!

(Song Ends)

(Miss Hannigan and Annie come back)

**Annie- **I've finished cleaning those toilets Miss Hannigan.

**Miss Hannigan- **Yeah, yeah, now, gather the sheets, the laundry man's here.

(A man pushing a laundry basket walks into the room as the orphans gather the sheets)

**Mr. Bundles- **Hello kids.

**Orphans- **Hello Mr. Bundles.

**Miss Hannigan- **So, what have you been doing lately?

**Mr. Bundles- **Oh nothing much, just a lot of work is all.

**Miss Hannigan- **Have you got a woman yet?

(Annie sneaks into the laundry basket as the orphans over her up with blankets while Miss Hannigan is flirting with Mr. Bundles)

**Mr. Bundles- **No, no, no women yet, listen, I have to go, goodbye everybody.

**Orphans- **Bye Mr. Bundles.

**Miss Hannigan- **All right, let's get back to work, where's Annie? Annie!

**Duffy- **Miss Hannigan, Annie's not here.

**Miss Hannigan- **What, where is she?

**July- **She snuck into the laundry and Mr. Bundles took her away.

**Miss Hannigan- **What, I could lose my license!

(She runs out of the room as the orphans start giggling)

(Annie is outside in the snowy streets)

(A stray dog comes up to her)

**Annie- **Why hello there, are you lost?

(She checks his neck)

**Annie- **You don't have a collar, are you a stray? You poor thing. I know how you feel, I've never had a family either. Don't worry, everything will be all right, you'll see.

(Song Begins)

**Tomorrow**

**Annie**

The sun will come out tomorrow.

Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow there'll be sun! Just thinking about tomorrow clears away the cobwebs, and the sorrow.

Til there's none! When I'm stuck with a day that's gray, and lonely, I just stick out my chin and grin, and say.

Oh! The sun will come out tomorrow.

So you gotta hang on.

'Til tomorrow come what may.

Tomorrow!

Tomorrow!

I love you Tomorrow!

You're always a day a way!

(Song Ends)

(Dog catcher comes)

**Dog Catcher- **Caught you! You're going to the pound.

**Annie- **No wait, you can't.

**Dog Catcher- **Why not.

**Annie- **Because he's my dog.

**Dog Catcher- **You're dog?

**Annie- **Yes.

**Dog Catcher- **What's his name?

**Annie- **His name?

**Dog Catcher- **Yeah.

**Annie- **His name, is, Sandy, yeah, Sandy because he's a nice sandy color.

**Dog Catcher- **All right, then call him.

**Annie- **Call him?

**Dog Catcher- **Yeah.

**Annie- **All right? Come here Sandy, come on Sandy, come here!

(He stays)

**Annie- **Come here Sandy, come here!

(He comes to here)

**Dog Catcher- **Ok, ok, your dog is safe, just keep him on a leash from now on.

**Annie- **Of course, thank you.

(He leaves)

(Miss Hannigan comes)

**Miss Hannigan- **Annie, Annie!

**Annie- **Oh my gosh, that's Miss Hannigan, we better get out of here, quick.

(The two run away)

(She sees them)

**Miss Hannigan- **Hey you little brat get back here!

(She runs after them)

(Annie runs towards a door)

**Annie- **In here!

(Annie and Sandy walk into a dusty old mansion)

**Miss Hannigan- **All right Annie, I know you're in there!

(She walks in)

(Annie hides)

(A candelabra and a clock are standing still)

**Cogsworth- **Not a word Lumière, not a single word.

**Miss Hannigan- **What was that?

(Looks around, but then walks away)

**Cogsworth- **That was a close one, we have to be more careful.

**Lumière- **Oh come on Cogsworth,what's the worst thing that could happen?

**Cogsworth- **Oh I don't know, that woman or that girl could expose us all!

**Lumière- **Wait, what did you say?

**Cogsworth- **I said, that woman or that- (realizes) girl! Yes, she's a girl, we have a girl!

**Lumière- **Yes, she's the one, the one to break the spell!

(A teapot is in the kitchen with a teacup)

**Chip- **Mama, did you hear? There's a girl in the mansion!

**Mrs. Potts- **Now Chip, I won't have you making up silly stories.

**Chip- **But there is one, I saw her.

**Mrs. Potts- **Now Chip, enough of that.

(A feather duster comes in)

**Babette- **Mrs. Potts, Mrs. Potts!

**Mrs. Potts- **What is it Babette?

**Babette- **There's a girl in the mansion!

**Chip- **See I told you.

(Miss Hannigan is searching for Annie)

**Miss Hannigan- **All right Annie, come on out here!

**Annie- **We can't let her find us.

**Beast- **Who's there?

**Annie- **My name's Annie, who are you?

**Beast- **It doesn't matter, but I think I can help you.

**Annie- **How?

**Beast- **I'll keep that woman from finding you if you do something for me.

**Annie- **Anything, just tell me what it is.

**Beast- **You must stay here in this mansion, but keep in mind, you wouldn't be able to leave at all.

**Annie- **Can my dog stay here as well?

**Beast- **I guess so.

(Thinks for a moment)

**Annie- **All right, I'll do it.

**Miss Hannigan- **Annie, Annie!

(The Beast jumps out in front of her as Miss Hannigan gets a scared look on her face)

**Beast- **She's not going anywhere, got that?

(She nods)

**Beast- **Good, now leave!

(She runs away)

**Beast- **There, now you must honor our deal and stay in the mansion, forever!

**Annie- **Come into the light.

(He comes into the light as Annie gets a scared look on her face)

**Beast- **Follow me!

(The Beast drags her up to her room)

**Beast- **This will be your room, if you need anything my servants will attend to you, and one other thing, you will join me for dinner, that is not a request!

(He leaves)

(Song Begins)

**Home**

**Annie**

Yes I made the choice.

In this mansion I will stay.

But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way.

You monster.

If you think that what you've done is right, well then, you're a fool.

Think again.

Is this home?

Is this where I must learn to be happy?

Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold.

I was told everyday in my childhood even when we grow old.

Home should be where the heart is.

Never were words so true.

My heart's far.

Far away.

Home is too.

What I'd give, to return, to the life that I knew lately.

But I know, that I can't, solve my problems going back.

Is this home?

Am I here for a day or forever?

Shut away from the world until who knows when.

Oh but then.

As my life has been altered once it can change again.

Build higher walls around me.

Change every lock and key.

Nothing lasts.

Nothing holds all of me.

My heart's far, far away.

Home and free.

(Song Ends)

**Mrs. Potts- **Here you go darling.

**Annie- **Who is it?

**Mrs. Potts- **Mrs. Potts dear I thought you might like some tea.

**Annie- **Come in.

(She walks in)

**Mrs. Potts- **Here you go darling.

**Annie- **But you're-

**Mrs. Potts- **Mrs. Potts dear, very pleased to make your acquaintance.

(Bumps into her wardrobe)

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **Careful darling.

**Annie- **Who are you?

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **Madame de la Grande Bouche, perhaps you've heard of me.

**Annie- **I'm sorry.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **You see, they've forgotten all about me. I used to be and I quote the toast of Europe, the brightest star ever to grace the stage, but fall under one little spell-

**Mrs. Potts- **Hush!

**Annie- **Wait, this is impossible.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **I know it is, but here we are, now, how about we get you a dress for dinner?

**Annie- **No thank you, I'm not going to dinner.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **Oh but you must, the master will be so disappointed.

**Annie- **I'm sorry, but I just can't eat.

(Back the orphanage Miss Hannigan is in her office while the girls are cleaning)

**Miss Hannigan- **All right you brats, off to bed!

**Molly- **But what about dinner?

**Miss Hannigan- **You lost your dinner tonight when you let Annie run away, no all of you scram.

(Pepper steps on her foot as the girls go upstairs)

**Miss Hannigan- **This is the worst job in the world, there's nothing I hate more than children!

(Song Begins)

**Little Girls**

**Miss Hannigan**

Little girls

Little girls

Everywhere I turn I can see them.

Little girls

Little girlsNight and day I eat, sleep, and breathe them.

I'm an ordinary woman.

With feelings.

I'd like a man to nibble on my ear.

But I'll admit no man has bit.

So how come I'm the mother of the year? Little cheeks.

Little teeth.

Everything around me is little.

If I wring little necks surely I will get an women are dripping with diamonds.

Some women are dripping with pearls.

Lucky me!

Lucky me!

Look at what I'm dripping with. Little girls.

How I hate, little shoes, little socks and each little bloomer.

I'd have cracked years ago if it weren't for my sense of humor.

Some day I'll step on their freckles.

Some night I'll straighten their curls.

Send a flood.

Send the flu.

Anything that you can do to little girls.

Some day I'll land in the nut house with all the nuts and the squirrels.

There I'll stay until the prohibition of little girls.

(Song Ends)

(Knock on door)

**Miss Hannigan- **What is it?

(Two people walk in)

**Rooster- **Hey sis, what's up?

**Miss Hannigan- **Rooster? Say, aren't you supposed to be in jail?

**Rooster- **They let me out early.

**Lily- **Only because of his good behavior.

**Miss Hannigan- **And who is this?

**Rooster- **Meet my new woman, Lily St. Regis.

**Lily- **Named after the motel.

**Rooster- **So, what's been going on with you Aggie?

**Miss Hannigan- **It's been more peaceful around this dump ever since I got rid of one of those orphans.

**Lily- **Was she adopted?

**Miss Hannigan- **No.

**Lily- **Then where did she go?

**Miss Hannigan- **There's no way you'd believe me.

**Rooster- **Try me.

**Miss Hannigan- **Fine, Annie ran away, walked into the old Warbucks mansion, and got kidnapped by an overgrown beast.

**Rooster- **I don't believe you.

**Miss Hannigan- **I told you, but it's true, I'm telling you.

**Rooster- **This sounds very interesting, come on Lily, let's check this out for ourselves.

(They walk away)

(In the mansion the table is set for dinner)

**Lumière- **Is dinner ready Mrs. Potts?

**Mrs. Potts- **Just about, I have the slightest idea of what she'd like to eat, so I cooked up everything we have in the kitchen.

**Lumière- **Good, good.

(He notices a windup handle on Cogsworth's back)

**Lumière- **Cogsworth, what's that?

**Cogsworth- **What's what?

**Lumière- **There on your back.

(He turns his head and notices)

**Cogsworth- **That wasn't there last night when I went to bed!

**Mrs. Potts- **It's the spell I'm afraid.

**Cogsworth- **Why is this happening to me?

**Mrs. Potts- **It's not just you, we're all in this together.

**Cogsworth- **Why did we get dragged into this spell business? It's not like we threw that poor homeless woman out.

**Lumière- **No, but are we not responsible for helping him become who he is?

**Cogsworth- **I suppose so.

**Lumière- **But don't worry my little Babette, we'll be human again soon.

**Babette- **Oh you.

(The beast walks in)

**Beast- **It's time for dinner, where is she?

**Cogsworth- **Perhaps I should see about her, won't be a minute.

(He goes upstairs)

**Lumière- **Oliver, have you thought that maybe she might be the one to break the spell?

**Beast- **Of course I have, I'm no fool.

**Lumière- **Good, then, you fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof, we'll be human again by midnight.

**Mrs. Potts- **Lumière it's not that simple, these things take time.

**Lumière- **But we don't have time, look, the rose has all ready begun to wilt.

(The spotlight shines on the rose)

**Mrs. Potts- **Now remember, treat her kindly, be kind and gentle, use your manners, eat like a gentleman, and…

**Lumière- **You must control your temper!

(Cogsworth comes back)

**Beast- **Well?

**Cogsworth- **I told her about dinner and, she's not coming.

**Beast- **What!

(The beast goes upstairs to Annie's room)

**Beast- **I thought I told you to come to dinner!

**Annie- **I'm not hungry.

**Beast- **You better come or I'll-

**Lumière- **Oliver, this isn't a good time to yell, be kind and gentle with her.

**Beast- **I'm sorry for shouting Annie, will you come to dinner now?

**Lumière- **Please.

**Beast- **Please?

**Annie- **No.

**Beast- **Fine, then go ahead and starve! If she doesn't eat with me she doesn't eat all!

(He goes downstairs to his bedroom with the rose)

**Beast- **Why is she being like this?

(He picks up a mirror)

**Beast- **Show me the girl!

(He sees Annie's bedroom)

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **He's so much better when you get to know him Annie, why don't you give me another chance.

**Annie- **I don't want to get to know him! I don't want to have anything to do with him!

**Beast- **It's no use; I'll be like this forever.

(Song Begins)

**If I Can't Love Her**

**Beast**

And in my twisted face.

There's not the slightest trace of anything that even hints of kindness.

And from my tortured shape no comfort, no escape.

I see, but deep within is utter blindness.

Hopeless

As my dream dies.

As the time flies.

Love a lost illusion.

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven.

To this sad conclusion.

No beauty could move me.

No goodness improve me.

No power on earth, if I can't love her.

No passion could reach me.

No lesson could teach me.

How I could have loved her and made her love me too.

If I can't love her, then who?

Long ago I should have seen.

All the things I could have been.

Careless and unthinking, I moved onward.

No pain could be deeper.

No life could be cheaper.

No point anymore, if I can't love her.

No spirit could win me.

No hope left within me.

Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free.

But it's not to be if I can't love her.

Let the world be done with me.

(Song Ends)

(Rooster and Lily are watching through the window)

**Beast- **Who's there?

(Rooster and Lily duck)

(He turns around, but sees no one)

(Rooster and Lily return to the orphanage)

**Lily- **You were right.

**Rooster- **There is a beast in the mansion.

**Miss Hannigan- **See, I told you.

**Rooster- **You know, that mansion he lived in was pretty fancy.

**Lily- **You know, you're right, he must be worth millions, even billions.

**Rooster- **That beast must be living the sweet life. We deserve to live the sweet life, don't you think?

(Song Begins)

**Easy Street**

**Rooster**

I remember the way our sainted mother would sit and croon us her lullaby. **Miss Hannigan**She'd say kids there's a place that's like no other.

You got to get there before you die **Rooster**You don't get there by playing from the rule book. **Miss Hannigan**You stack the aces. **Rooster**You load the dice. **Miss Hannigan and Rooster**Mother dear oh, we know you're down there listening.

How can we follow your sweet advice to- **Rooster**Easy street

Easy street

Where you sleep till noon.

**Miss Hannigan**Yeah, yeah, yeah.**Rooster and Miss Hannigan**She'd repeat

Easy street

Better get there soon. **Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily**Easy street

Easy street

Where the rich folks play.

Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Move them feet.

**Miss Hannigan**Move them ever-lovin' feet.**Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily**To easy street **Miss Hannigan**Easy street

**Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily** When you get there stay. **Rooster**It ain't fair how we scrounge for three of four bucks.

While she gets Warbucks **Miss Hannigan**The little brat!

It ain't fair this here life is drivin' me nuts!

While we get peanuts she's livin' fat! **Rooster**Maybe she holds the key that little lady. **Miss Hannigan**To gettin' more bucks. **Rooster**Instead of less.

Maybe we fix the game with something shady.**Lily**Where does that put us? **Miss Hannigan**Oh, tell her. **Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily**Yes! Easy street

Easy street

Annie is the key

Yes sirree

Yes sirree

Yes sirree

Easy street

Easy street

That's where we're gonna be!

(Song Ends)

(Back at the mansion)

**Mrs. Potts- **Why won't he be gentle? If he doesn't warm up his heart to her we'll be stuck like this forever.

**Lumière- **If you ask me she's just being stubborn, after all, he did say please.

**Mrs. Potts- **I think that's the first time I've ever heard him use that world, you see, she's all ready starting to have a good influence on him.

(Annie walks in)

**Mrs. Potts- **Good to see you up and about, uh-

**Annie- **Annie.

**Mrs. Potts- **Of course. This is Lumière, this is Cogswroth, this is his girlfriend Babette, and this is my son, Chip.

**Chip- **Hello.

**Cogsworth- **If there is anything we can do for just ask.

**Annie- **Well I am a little hungry.

**Cogsworth- **Except that.

**Mrs. Potts- **Cogsworth! I will not have her die of hunger because of his temper.

**Lumière- **She is not a prisoner, she is our guest and what is dinner without a little music.

(Song Begins)

**Be Our Guest**

**Lumière**

Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.

And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents your dinner!

(Other enchanted objects started dancing around)

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Put our service to the test.

Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie.

And we'll provide the rest.

Soup du jour

Hot hors d'oeuvres

Why, we only live to serve.

Try the grey stuff.

**Chip**It's delicious

**Lumière**

Don't believe me?

Ask the dishes.

They can sing, they can dance.

After all, Miss, this is France.

And a dinner here is never second best.

Go on, unfold your menu.

Take a glance and then you'll be our guest.

Oui, our guest.

Be our guest!

**Annie**

I think I'm gonna like it here!

**Lumière and Chorus**Beef ragoutCheese souffle

Pie and pudding "en flambe"

**Lumière**We'll prepare and serve with flair.

A culinary cabaret!

You're alone and you're scared.

But the banquet's all prepared.

No one's gloomy or complaining.

While the flatware's entertaining.

We tell jokes!

I do tricks.

With my fellow candlesticks.

**Chorus**And it's all in perfect taste.

That you can bet.

Come on and lift your glass.

You've won your own free pass to be out guest.

**Lumière**If you're stressed it's fine dining we suggest.

**Chorus**Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Get your worries off your chest.

Let us say for your entrée.

We've an array; may we the bread!

Try the soup!

When the croutons loop de loop.

It's a treat for any dinner.

Don't believe me?

Ask the china.

Singing pork!

Dancing veal!

What an entertaining meal!

How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?

We'll make you shout "encore!"

And send us out for more

So, be our guest!

**Lumière**Be our guest!

**Chorus**Be our guest!

We have but one request, please put us to the test.

**Annie**

I think I'm gonna like it here!

**Mrs. Potts**It's a guest!

It's a guest!

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord I've had the napkins freshly pressed.

With dessert, she'll want tea and my dear that's fine with me.

While the cups do their soft-shoein'I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing.

I'll get warm, piping hot.

Heaven's sakes!

Is that a spot?

Clean it up!

We want the company impressed

**Chorus**We've got a lot to do!

**Mrs. Potts**Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

**Chorus**She's our guest!

**Mrs. Potts**She's our guest!

**Chorus**She's our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

**Lumière**Life is so unnerving.

For a servant who's not serving.

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon.

Ah, those good old days when we were useful...

Suddenly those good old days are gone.

For a year we've been rusting.

Needing so much more than dusting.

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

Most days we just lay around the castle.

Flabby, fat and lazy.

You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

**Chorus**Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Our command is your request.

It's been years since we've had anybody here.

And we're obsessed with your meal, with your ease.

Yes, indeed, we aim to please.

While the candlelight's still glowing let us help you, we'll keep going.

Course by course, one by one.

'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest.

Tonight you'll prop your feet up.

But for now, let's eat up.

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be our guest!

We hope you understand, your wish is our command!

**Annie**

I think I'm gonna like it her!

(Song Ends)

(The beast is sitting alone sadly in his bedroom)

(Lumière comes in)

**Lumière- **Oh Oliver, what's wrong?

**Beast- **It's Annie, she thinks I'm a monster.

**Lumière- **Well, technically speaking you are.

**Beast- **It's no use, she's so beautiful and, well, look at me.

**Lumière- **Oh, come on Oliver, there must be a way to get her to like you.

**Beast- **Like what?

**Lumière- **Maybe you could get her a gift.

**Beast- **A gift, that sounds like a good idea, what do you think I should get her?

(Lumière thinks for a moment)

**Lumière- **Oh, I know.

(He whispers into his ear)

(Annie is sitting in her room)

(The beast knocks)

**Beast- **May I come in?

**Annie- **I guess.

(The beast and Lumière come in)

**Beast- **Listen, I am very sorry for the way I treated you.

**Annie- **That's ok, I forgive you now.

**Beast- **And just to make amends I bought you this.

(He opens up a box with a new locket in it)

**Annie- **What is that?

**Beast- **It's a brand new locket, I hope you like it.

**Annie- **I don't, please take it back.

**Beast- **But it's so much better than that old one you're wearing.

**Annie- **You don't understand! My parents gave this to me!

**Beast- **Your parents?

**Annie- **Yes, when I was just a baby I was left on the doorstep of an orphanage. My parents left me half of this locket and a note saying they would come and get me someday. This locket is the only thing they left me and I wouldn't give it up for all the money in the world!

**Beast- **Oh my gosh, I had no idea, I'm so sorry.

**Annie- **That's ok. Every night I pray for my parents to come and get me. It's the only thing I want in life.

**Lumière- **(Gasps) Oliver!

**Beast- **I know, I know. Annie, you're my guest and I want you to be happy, so, I promise, I will do, whatever it takes to find your parents.

**Annie- **You will! Thank you, you don't know how much this means to me.

(Song Begins)

**You Won't Be An Orphan For Long**

**Beast**

If I should need the F.B.I.

Then I will have the F.B.I.

With all the favors that I've done.

J. Edger Hoover owes me one.

'Till not a stone is left unturned.

I will search everywhere.

And I'll find them, I swear.

Oh, you won't be an orphan for long!

Where other men would call it quits and disappear.

I'll use my fortune and my wits.

So never fear.

Cross the street .

Or cross the sea.

Annie, sweet I guarantee That you won't be an orphan... Tomorrow morning it begins.

You're with a man who always wins.

Trust me and I'll prove mountains easily move.

Oh, you won't be an orphan.

No, you won't be an orphan for long!

(Song Ends)

**Act II**

**Bert- **All right, now to close the show today. I have some wonderful news. We have a sixteen year old girl named Annie who has never known her parents and is desperately searching for them. Would you like to say a few words Annie?

**Annie- **I would just like to say hello to everyone listening.

(The orphans are listening)

**Molly- **That's Annie on the radio!

**Bert- **Ok, now anyway, Oliver Warbucks Jr. son of the multi-billionaire Oliver Warbucks is offering $50,000 dollars for the couple who can prove to be Annie's parents, but for reasons unknown he could not be here today. Just come by to his mansion to try and prove yourself. This is Bert Healy saying…

(Song Begins)

**You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile**

**Bert Healy**

Hey hobo man.

Hey Dapper Dan.

You've both got your style, but brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile!

Your clothes maybe Beau Brummelly.

They stand out from a mile, but brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile.

Who cares what they're wearing from Main Street to Saville Row.

It's what you wear from ear to ear.

And not from head to toe.

(That matters)

So, senator.

So, janitor.

So long for a while.

Remember, you're never fully dressed without a smile!

**Boylan Sisters**

Ready or not here he goes.

Listen to Bert tap his smiling' toes.

**Bert **(Spoken)

Ah, the lovely Boylan Sisters.

**Boylan Sisters**

Doo doodle-oo doo. Doo doodle-oo doo. Doo doo doo doo Doo doo doo doo.

Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly.

They stand out a mile, but brother you're never fully dressed.

You're never dressed without an-

**Connie Boylan **

S-

**Bonnie Boylan **

M-

**Ronnie Boylan **

I-

**Connie Boylan **

L-

**All Three**

E.

Smile darn ya smile.

**All **

That matters

So senator, so janitor, so long for a while!

(Song Ends)

**Molly- **Annie was on the radio!

**Duffy- **And they're offering a reward for her parents.

**Pepper- **Who cares?

**Molly- **Who cares? This huge!

(Orphans put on funny clothes and dance around)

(Song Begins)

**You're Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile (reprise)**

**Orphans**

Hey, hobo man, hey Dapper Dan.

You both got your style, but brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile! You're clothes may be Beau Brumelly.

They stand out a mile,but brother, you're never fully dressed without a smile! Who cares what they're wearing on Main Street or Saville Row.

It's what you wear from ear to ear, and not from head to toe. (that matters) So, senator, so, janitor, so long for awhile.

You're never fully you may wear the best.

You're never fully dressed without a smile!

(Song Ends)

(Miss Hannigan comes back)

**Miss Hannigan- **Do I hear happiness in here?

**Molly- **Miss Hannigan, Annie was on the radio!

**Tessie- **And they're offering a $50,000 reward for her parents!

**Miss Hannigan- **That does it. Upstairs, you just lost your dinner tonight.

**Orphans- **(groans)

**Miss Hannigan- **Upstairs!

(They go upstairs)

(A man in a black trench coat and big black mustache wearing a black derby hat and glasses comes in with a woman wearing a brown trench coat and brown derby hat)

**Ralph- **Excuse me, are you in charge here?

**Miss Hannigan- **Yeah, who are you?

**Ralph- **We are Ralph and Shirley Mudge.

**Shirley- **Years ago we left our little girl here in this orphanage.

**Ralph- **And now we've come back for her.

**Miss Hannigan- **You mean, you're Annie's parents? I don't believe it.

**Ralph and Shirley- **(giggle)

**Miss Hannigan- **What's so funny?

(They take off their hats, glasses, and false mustache to reveal themselves to be Rooster and Lily)

**Miss Hannigan- **Rooster! I should have known.

**Rooster- **Yeah, you were pretty stupid.

**Miss Hannigan- **All right, all right, what's this all about?

**Rooster- **Didn't you hear? They're offering a grand prize for that girl's parents.

**Lily- **Fifty-thousand smack-a-roonies!

**Rooster- **So we're going to pretend to be her parents so that ugly creature will give us the money, but first we need a little information on the girl and luckily I have a sister who knows everything about her.

**Miss Hannigan- **Yeah, yeah, I know all about Annie, but what's in it for me?

**Rooster- **One third of the money.

**Miss Hannigan- **One half.

**Rooster- **Deal.

**Miss Hannigan- **Ok, when they left her here they left her half of a locket and a note saying they'll come back with the other half. A few months after the police called and told me her parents died in a fire and they left me all of their junk including the other half of the locket.

**Rooster- **Bingo! We're in business baby!

(Song Begins)

**Easy Street (reprise)**

**Rooster, Miss Hannigan, Lily**

Easy Street!

Easy Street!

Easy Street!

Annie is the Key.

Yes siree!

Yes siree!

Easy Street, we'll lead the lush life!

Easy Street, the lazy lush life!

Better get there!

The crazy store in there!We'll soon be goin' there!

Were you sleep till noon.

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

Oh, that street,Easy Street!

That's where we're gonna be!

Easy Street, Easy Street!

Move that feet... to Easy Street

That's where we're gonna,That's where we're gonna,That's where we're gonna stay!

(Song Ends)

(Annie is sitting in the study reading a book)

(The beast walks in)

**Beast- **What are you doing?

**Annie- **Oh, I'm just reading one of my favortie books, King Arthur, would you like to read it with me?

**Beast- **No.

**Annie- **Why not?

**Beast- **I can't.

**Annie- **You never learned to read?

**Beast- **Well, yes, but that was long ago.

**Annie- **Well, it just so happens this is my favorite book to read aloud, sit down and I'll read it to you.

(He sits down next to her)

**Annie- **Before we being, do you mind if I ask you a question?

**Beast- **Anything.

**Annie- **Why are you so interested in finding my parents?

**Beast- **Why?

**Annie- **Yes, why?

**Beast- **Well, you're my guest, and I want you to be happy.

**Annie- **That's awfully nice of you. You know, you're not the same person you were when I first came here.

**Beast- **No?

**Annie- **No, you're different somehow, it's as if something inside of you changed. You are a lot nicer than you were before and frankly, I like it.

(Song Begins)

**Something There**

**Annie**

There's something sweet and almost kind.

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined.

And now he's dear.

And so I'm sure.

I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**Beast**She glanced this way.

I thought I saw.

And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw.

No it can't be.

I'll just ignore.

But then she's never looked at me that way before.**Annie**New and a bit alarming.

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True that he's no Prince Charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**Lumière**Well, who'd have thought?**Mrs. Potts**Well, bless my soul.**Cogsworth**Well, who'd have known?**Mrs. Potts**Well, who indeed?**Lumière**And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

**Mrs. Potts**It's so peculiar.

Wait and see.**Lumière and Cogsworth**We'll wait and see.**All Three**A few days more.

There may be something there that wasn't there before.**Cogsworth**You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

**Mrs. Potts**

There may be something there that wasn't there before.

(Song Ends)

**Chip- **What's there Mama?

**Mrs. Potts- **I'll tell you when you're older.

**Chip- **Mama, will I ever get to be a boy again?

**Mrs. Potts- **I hope so Chip, I hope so.

(Thousands of couple show up outside the mansion)

(There is a table with questionaires and a wooden box to put them in)

(The couples keep shoving each other and grabbing the papers)

(The enchanted objects are talking with each other)

**Lumière- **I hope Oliver can find Annie's parents.

**Cogsworth- **I hope so too, if he found her parents she would fall in love with him in an instance and then…

**Lumière- **Cogsworth! Don't be selfish, think about a family finally being reunited again, not the girl breaking the spell.

**Cogsworth- **I know, I know, but all I want in life is to finally be human again.

**Lumière- **Human again.

**Mrs. Potts- **Human again.

(Song Begins)

**Human Again**

**Lumière**

I'll be cooking again.

Be good-looking again.

With a mademoiselle on each arm.

When I'm human again.

Only human again.

Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...

I'll be courting again.

Chic and sporting again.

**Mrs. Potts**Which should cause several husbands alarm!

**Chip**I'll hop down off the shelf.

**Lumière**And toute suite be myself.

**Chip**I can't wait to be human again.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche, Mrs. Potts, and Babette**When we're human again.

Only human again.

When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more.

**Chip**Little push, little shove.

They coul, whoosh fall in love.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche**Ah, cherie, won't it all be top-drawer.

I'll wear lipstick and rouge.

And I won't be so huge.

Why, I'll easily fit through that door.

I'll exude savior-faire.

I'll wear gowns!

I'll have hair!

It's my prayer to be human again.

**Cogsworth**When I'm human again.

Only human again.

When the world once more making sense.

I'll unwind for a change.

**Lumière**Really?

That'd be strange!

**Cogsworth**Can I help it if I'm tense?

In a shack by the sea.

I'll sit back sipping tea.

Let my early retirement commence.

Far from fool made of wax.

I'll get down to brass tacks and relax.

**All**When I'm human again.

So sweep the dust from the floor!

Let's let some light in the room!I can feel, I can tell.

Someone might break the spell.

Any day now!

**Lumière and Babette**Shine up the brass on the door!

Alert the dust pail and the broom!

**All**If all goes as planned.

Our time may be at hand.

Any day now!

**Mrs. Potts**Open the shutters and let in some air.

Put these here and put those over there.

**All**Sweep up the years.

Of sadness and tears.

And throw them away!

When we're human again.

Only human again.

When the girl finally sets us all free.

Cheeks a-blooming' again.

We're assuming' again.

We'll resume our long lost joie de vie.

We'll be playing' again.

Holiday' again.

And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P.

When we cast off this pall.

We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall.

When we're all that we were.

Thanks to him, thanks to her.

Coming closer and closer.

And closer and...

We'll be dancing again!

We'll be twirling again!

We'll be whirling around with such ease.

When we're human again.

Only human again.

We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes.

We'll be floating again!

We'll be gliding again!

Stepping, striding as fine as you please.

Like a real human does.

I'll be all that I was.

On that glorious morn.

When we're finally reborn.

And we're all of us human again!

(Song Ends)

**Beast- **I never books could do that.

**Annie- **Do what?

**Beast- **Take me away from this place and make me forget who- what I am.

**Annie- **We have something in common you know.

**Beast- **What is that?

**Annie- **Back in the orphanage all the orphans there think I'm, well, odd.

**Beast- **You?

**Annie- **So I know how it feels to be different, and I know how lonely that can be.

(Mrs. Potts walks in)

**Beast- **Excuse me a moment.

(He walks over to her)

**Beast- **Mrs. Potts, have you found Annie's parenst?

**Mrs. Potts- **I'm afraid not, I checked all of those questionaires and not one person knew about the note or the locket, they were all fakes.

**Annie- **What is it? What are you two talking about?

**Beast- **I'm afraid we haven't found your parents Annie.

(She stays silent)

**Beast- **Annie, are you ok?

**Annie- **I just throught finally, I would get to know my parents, after sixteen years, I was silly to dream.

**Beast- **No you weren't, people need to dream, I ever have a dream.

**Annie- **What is it?

**Beast- **I'll tell you later, but you know Annie, I thought I had everything, until I met you.

(Song Begins)

**Something Was Missing**

**Beast**

I've made me a fortune.

(That fortune made ten)

Been headlined.

And profiled.

Again and again.

But something was missing (I never quite knew)

That something was someone-But who? My speeches are greeted.

With thunderous acclaim.

At two universities.

Bearing my name.

Yes, something was missing.

Each time I got through.

That something was someone- But who? Who could that someone be?

How could she make it known?

Who would need me for me?

Need me for me alone?

The world was my oyster-

But where was the pearl?

Who dreamed I could find it

Yes something was missing-

But dreams can come true.

That something is no one, but you. Who would need me for me ?

Need me for me alone.

The world was my oyster.

But where was the pearl ?

Who'd dream I would find it in one girl?

Yes, something was missing.

But dreams do come true.

That something is no one...but you.

(Song Ends)

**Beast- **Since your parents haven't showed up, you can stay here, with me, what do you say?

**Annie- **I'd love to!

**Beast- **Really?

**Annie- **Really.

**Beast- **You know Annie, Christmas is coming up soon, so I'm going to invite Miss Hannigan and the orphans over here, because you're always talking about how much you miss.

**Annie- **Really? Thank you. And I would like to ask you something.

**Beast- **What's that?

**Annie- **A second chance, would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?

**Beast- **Me? You? That would be, I mean, yes!

(The dinning room is decorated for Christmas)

(The beast is in a fancy black tuxcedo while Annie is in a fancy yellow party dress)

(Song Begins)

**I Don't Need Anything, But You**

**Annie and Beast**Together at last!

Together forever!

We're tying a knot!

They never can sever! **Beast**I don't need sunshine now, to turn my skies at blue.**Annie and Beast**I don't need anything but you! **Beast**You've wrapped me around that cute little finger.

You've made life a song.

You've made me the singer!

**Annie and Beast**

I don't need anything, but you!

**Beast**

No matter what the pain, we've come this far.

I pray you remain exactly as you are.

You're all I've got, no matter what!

**Annie**

No matter what they say, you make me proud.

I love the funny way you stand out from the crowd.

**Beast**

You're never strange.

**Annie**

Don't ever change.

**Annie and Beast**

You're all I've got, no matter what!

(Annie and Beast start slow dancing)

**Mrs. Potts**

Tales as old as time.

True as it can be.

Barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly.

Just a little change, small to say the least.

Both a little scared, neither one prepared.

Annie and the Beast.

Ever just the same.

Ever a surprise.

Ever as before, ever just asure, as the sun will rise.

Tales as old as time.

Tune as old as song.

Bittersweet and strange, finding you change, learning you were wrong.

Certain as the sun, rising in the east.

Tales as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Annie and the Beast.

Tales as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Annie and the Beast.

(Song Ends)

**Mrs. Potts- **Off to the cupboard with you now, it's way passed your bedtime.

(She pushes Chip away)

**Annie- **You know, I'm having such a great time here, I don't care if I ever find my parnets.

**Lumière- **Excuse me, sir, but there are two people here to see Annie.

(The beast hides)

(Rooster and Lily walk in disguised as Annie's parents)

**Rooster- **Annie, is that you?

**Annie- **Who are you?

**Lily- **We're your parents Annie.

**Annie- **What?

**Lily- **That's right, we've come back for you.

(She hugs her tightly)

**Beast- **So you're really Annie's parents?

**Lily- **Who's that?

**Annie- **That's my friend Mom, he's the one who helped us find each other.

**Rooster- **Would you come out here please?

**Beast- **I don't think so.

**Annie- **Come on, there's nothing to be afraid.

(He comes out)

**Lily- **Oh, why Annie, you sure have got an interesting friend here.

**Annie- **Yeah, yeah I do.

**Beast- **Wait, can you prove you're Annie's parents?

**Rooster- **Of course, we left her a note saying we'd come back for her and we have this.

(He pulls out the other half of the locket)

(He puts it on her)

**Lily- **She's wearing it! She's wearing it!

**Beast- **So did you hear Annie on the radio.

**Lily- **We don't have a radio.

**Beast- **Then you read about it in the paper.

**Rooster- **What paper?

**Beast- **Then how did you know Annie was here?

**Rooster- **Oh, well, when she was a baby we took a job on a pig farm in New Jersey, but no babeis were allowed, so we had to live Annie behind for awhile, but years later we finally earned enough money to come here to France and the nice lady at the orphanage told us that we would find Annie here, and now, we're here to take her home, where she belongs.

**Beast- **Home?

**Rooster- **Yes, back to our pig farm in New Jersey.

**Annie- **Oh Mother, oh Father, I really wish I could go with you, but I can't.

(The beast looks at the rose and then back at Annie)

**Beast- **Go!

**Annie- **What?

**Beast- **Go.

**Annie- **But I thought-

**Beast- **You are no longer my prisoner.

**Annie- **Really.

**Beast- **Yes, I insisit.

**Lily- **Oh, thank you.

**Beast- **And you might not know this, but I offered a reward of $50,000 to try and find her parents and it only seems to fair to give the reward to you.

**Lily- **Oh, we couldn't possibly-

**Beast- **I insist.

**Rooster- **Oh, thank you Sir, we're going to put that money into good use.

**Beast- **But you won't get it until tomorrow.

**Rooster and Lily- **Tommorw?

**Beast- **Yes, I would like Annie to spend Christmas with me, if that's ok?

**Lily- **All right, we'll come back tommrow morning for Annie and the check.

**Beast- **All right, goodbye then.

**Rooster and Lily- **Goodbye.

(They leave)

**Annie- **This is so wonderful, I don't know how I can thank you, I better go get some sleep, good night.

**Beast- **Good night.

(She goes upstairs)

**Cogsworth- **Who were those people?

**Beast- **Those were Annie's parents. I'm letting her go with them.

**Cogsworth- **What?

**Beast- **I have to.

**Cogsworth- **But why?

**Beast- **Because, I love her.

**Mrs. Potts- **After all this time he's finally learned to love.

**Lumière- **That's it then, that should break the spell!

**Mrs. Potts- **It's not enough, she has to love him in return.

**Lumière- **Now it's too late.

(Song Begins)

**If I Can't Love Her (reprise)**

**Beast**

No spell has been broken.

No words have been spoken.

No point anymore if she can't love me.

No hope she would do so.

No dream to pursue so.

I looked to myself, despise all the things I see.

For I know that she cannot set me free.

Let the world be done with me.

(Song Ends)

(The next day the orphans and Miss Hannigan are at the mansion for Annie's Christmas party)

**Annie- **I'm glad you could all be here today.

**Molly- **Well we're glad to be here Annie. We can't belive you're finally going home with your parents.

**Annie- **I can't believe it either, though, I don't know. I'm just not sure these are my parents.

(The beast is in his bedroom looking at the rose)

**Lumière- **Oliver, there's so little time before Annie's parents get here, you have to tell her how you feel.

**Beast- **I can't, it's too late, the rose barely has any more petals on it.

(Annie walks in)

**Annie- **Hi.

**Beast- **Hi.

**Annie- **I just wanted to say goodbye to you.

**Beast- **Really?

**Annie- **Really, I'm going to miss you most of all.

**Beast- **Annie, are you sure these are your real parents?

**Annie- **To tell you the truth, no.

**Beast- **Me neither.

**Annie- **There's got to be some way we can find out.

**Beast- **Wait a minute! Why didn't I think of this before?

**Annie- **What?

(He grabs the mirror)

**Beast- **This mirror will show you anything you want to see. This can prove weither or not those are your parents.

**Annie- **I would like to see my parents please.

(The mirror shows two tombstones that say Marget and David Bennette)

**Annie- **What? Marget and David Bennetee? Who are they?

**Beast- **They must be you're really parents Annie. The Mudges are imposters!

**Annie- **But they're in a cemetery, that means-

**Beast- **Oh Annie, I am so sorry, I know how much you wanted to meet your real parents.

**Annie- **You know what, that's ok, as long as I have you.

(Song Begins)

**A Change in Me**

**Annie**

There's been a change in me.

A kind of moving on.

Though what I used to be.

I still depend upon.

For now I realize.

That good can come from bad.

That may not make me wise.

But oh it makes me I, never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams, but I don't mind.

For now I love the world I see.

No change of heart a change in in my dark despair.

I slowly understood.

My perfect world out there.

Had disappeared for good.

But in it's place I feel.

A truer life begin.

And it's so good and real.

It must come from I, never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but I don't mind.

I'm where and who I want to be.

No change of heart.

A change in change of heart .

A change in me.

(Song Ends)

**Beast- **Let's go teach these imposters a leason.

(Annie goes back downstairs as Lily and Rooster come)

**Lily- **We've come for our little girl.

**Rooster- **And our little check.

**Annie- **Yeah, I don't think so Mom and Dad or whoever you are!

(She takes off their hats)

**Annie- **I know you two aren't my real parents. My real parents are dead!

**Miss Hannigan- **Darn it Rooster! She's found us out.

**Annie **You were in on this?

**Miss Hannigan- **Yeah, yeah, you busted us.

(The beast jumps out)

(The orphans scream)

**Beast- **No deal!

(He tears up the check)

(The enchanted objects come out)

**Mrs. Potts- **Excuse me, would you like some tea?

(She sprays tea into Rooster, Miss Hannigan, and Lily's eyes)

(Babette walks over to Rooster)

**Babette- **Oh hey, you're cute.

(Lumière sparks him with one of his candlestick hands)

**Molly- **Is the beast harmless Annie?

**Annie- **Of course, he'd never hurt anyone, he's my friend.

**Miss Hannigan- **If I didn't know any better I'd say you have feelings for this monster.

**Annie- **He's not a monster Miss Hannigan, you are!

**Rooster- **It's over beast!

**Annie- **No!

(He pulls out a gun and shoots him)

(Annie kneels down to him)

**Annie- **Oh Beast, please tell me you're all right.

**Beast- **I don't think I'm going to make it, but maybe it's better this way.

**Annie- **Don't talk like that, everything will be fine, you'll see.

(Song Begins)

**Home (reprise)**

**Annie**

We are home.

We are where we shall be forever.

Trust in me.

For you know I won't run away.

From today you are all that I need and all that I need to say.

Don't you know how you changed me?

Strange how I finally see.

I found home.

You're my home.

Stay with me.

(Song Ends)

**Beast- **Annie, I, I-

**Annie- **No, please don't leave me, I love you.

(Annie starts crying)

(The last petal on the rose falls)

(The beast starts floating in mid-air)

**Lily- **What's going on?

**Miss Hannigan- **I don't know.

(Lightning and smoke effects)

(The beast starts flipping)

(The beast is transformed back into a handsome boy with blonde hair as Lily screams)

(The beast levitates back to the ground)

(Song Begins)

**Oliver**

Annie look into my eyes.

Annie don't you recognize?

The beast within the man who's here before you.

(Song Ends)

**Annie- **It is you!

(She kisses as the lights in the mansion come back on)

(Lumière comes back as a man)

(Cogsworth also comes back as a man)

**Lumière- **Cogsworth!

(He hugs him)

**Cogsworth- **Get off of me, what is going on here!

**Lumière- **We're human again!

**Cogsworth- **In that case…

(They continue hugging)

(Mrs. Potts comes back as a woman)

**Oliver- **Mrs. Potts!

(He hugs her)

**Rooster- **We'll just be leaving now.

**Mrs. Potts- **I don't think so, I just called the police they'll be here any minute.

**Oliver- **And I'll make sure I find homes for all of you girls.

(The orphans cheer)

(Babette comes back as a woman)

**Babette- **Bonjour handsome.

**Lumière- **Babette, you look so much better than before.

**Babette- **You told me you liked the way I looked.

**Lumière- **I do, I just like you better.

**Babette- **So you lied to me?

**Lumière- **Maybe a little.

**Babette- **I lied to you too.

(Madame de la Grande Bouche comes in as a woman)

**Cogsworth- **Madame! You look so beautiful.

**Madame de la Grande Bouche- **Did I tell you I wore this the night I preformed at the opera?

**Cogsworth- **Yes you did and you were truly magnificent.

**Chip- **Mama, Mama!

(Chip runs to Mrs. Potts as a boy)

**Mrs. Potts- **Chip!

(She hugs him)

**Chip- **Are we going to live happily ever after Mama?

**Mrs. Potts- **I think so Chip.

**Chip- **Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard.

**Mrs. Potts- **No, you don't have to sleep in the cupboard anymore.

(The mansion ins decorated for a wedding, Annie is in a wedding dress and Oliver is in a black tuxedo)

**Finale**

**Annie and Oliver**

Two lives have begun now.

Two hearts become one now.

One passion one dream.

One thing's forever true.

I love you.

(They start slow dancing)

**All**

Certain as the sun.

Rising the east.

Tales as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Annie and the Beast.

Tales as old as time.

Song as old as rhyme.

Annie and the Beast.


End file.
